


Coming Home

by Saroku



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saroku/pseuds/Saroku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The simple nights were the ones he missed most, all the laughter and teasing and arguments over trivial things in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Yuri's laughter rang clear through the evening, mixed with the snap of their campfire and the wildlife in the forest. It simmered to a chuckle in his throat and he tilted his head back to look up to the night sky. Across from him Flynn followed his gaze and met the shimmering starlight, so much brighter here than back home in Zaphias. They'd spent the day training in the forest and decided to camp overnight, letting Repede venture into the brush to hunt for his dinner. Both men had already finished theirs, but there was no need to worry about a monster ambush; they'd formed a makeshift barrier with repellents. It had already proved useful a number of times, the beasts recoiling and dashing away whenever they came too close, and it didn't bother Repede in the slightest. He'd grown used to it on their travels, as Yuri explained.

When Flynn's focus returned he realized Yuri had been looking his way with that typical smirk on his face. Flynn could only guess what sort of plan he was hatching. Soon it became clear that Yuri was waiting for him to give in and come sit by him, and with a sigh Flynn took the bait. Yuri lay on his back as Flynn joined him, the blond gazing towards the stars again and stealing an occasional glance Yuri's way.

"Enjoying the view?" Yuri teased. "Got more to see if you want."

Laughter escaped him as Flynn swatted his arm. Yuri grabbed his wrist before he could withdraw it, and Flynn met the mischievous glint in his eyes as Yuri tugged him down. Despite himself Flynn's laughter mixed with his and their limbs entangled into what grew to be a wrestling match. Flynn was surprised to find how much Yuri had grown over the years-he could hold his own now, and for once Flynn struggled to stay on top. Yuri had learned a few more moves, too, or perhaps he hadn't been bold enough to try them before. Flynn worked his way out of a headlock and tussled until he finally got a strong enough grip to flip Yuri onto to his back. Keeping him pinned proved to be difficult as Yuri tried to buck him off, but eventually Yuri huffed and fell still. The thrill of victory rushed through as Flynn released him. Yuri stayed on his back while he caught his breath, dirt staining his cheek, though it was hard to discern in the campfire's glow. He caught on and rubbed it away.

"You don't look much better, Commandant." Yuri slid out from being straddled and sat up, lifting a hand to Flynn's face to clean it off. He realized a moment too late that dirt still covered Yuri's hand, and he ran his palm over Flynn's cheek, snickering as the blond batted him away.

"Asshole."

Yuri grinned. "Idiot."

Try as he might he couldn't stay mad at Yuri for long, especially with that contagious smirk. Flynn pressed their foreheads together with a chuckle and watched the amber light of the campfire flicker in his eyes, but only for a moment until they closed and Yuri leaned in. They exchanged kisses in place of fists, soft touches that roamed aimlessly, and Yuri brought them back to the ground. Flynn parted from his lips to trace the tempting flash of skin exposed by his tunic and Yuri slipped out of it along with his jacket. With free reign of his torso Flynn skimmed lips over every bit he could—from shoulder to shoulder across his collarbone, down his chest and to his abs, feeling the hint of muscle beneath. He ran fingers along Yuri's hips and felt his stomach move from laughter, placing a kiss to it before pulling away. The swordsman lay bathed in the golden light, his dark hair spilling every which way, and Flynn brought a hand up to tangle through the strands.

"I missed you." Flynn kissed softly, hovering over his lips. "So much."

Yuri murmured in agreement and brought them back together. The cool evening air breezed over them, dancing through his hair and kissing his skin, and he remembered that Yuri had left he warmth of his shirt. If the chillness bothered him he didn't care to mention it. But with a brief stroke of Yuri's skin Flynn found it cool to the touch, cooler than what probably was comfortable. By now the campfire had dwindled to a flicker—no help at all in dispelling the cold. When he broke away Yuri regarded him with eyes clouded from Flynn's affections, almost a smolder if he put more effort into it. A wave of heat rushed through him at the thought.

"Aren't you cold?" Flynn rubbed his bare shoulder, but Yuri merely shrugged and brushed hair from Flynn's eyes.

"Well, since I've got a blanket right here, I think I'll be fine."

Such a charmer. Yuri grinned at the roll of Flynn's eyes and curled a hand around his neck to pull him down. Only a few minutes had passed when a bark sounded behind them—a bark he'd recognize anywhere. Repede padded over and sniffed at them curiously, licking both their cheeks in greeting. In turn Yuri ruffled his fur and Flynn moved off him to pet the dog. Wind rushed through and sent Yuri's teeth chattering, and he threw his tunic back on in a heartbeat, trying to hide the fact that a chill had come over him. Repede shifted from nosing them to shoving at Yuri and growling until he got the message and started play wrestling with him. Practically harmless, and far less strenuous than he'd been with Flynn. Though Flynn knew from past experience that Repede's nips could cause a scratch or two. By the end of it Yuri's hair was a complete mess, but he paid it no mind as they continued to tease each other, and Flynn went about setting up bedrolls for the night. It didn't take long for Yuri to join and roll out his own. He brought the two side by side, plopped down on his, and grabbed a stick to poke at the dying campfire in hopes of reviving it. Bits of ember were all he could summon from the charred wood.

Flynn scoured the clearing for kindling wood and found a few thicker branches. He received a smile and a word of thanks as he set them in the fire pit, and Yuri fished out flint and steel from his pack to ignite the flame. Heat and light quickly returned as the fire ate away at the fresh wood and grew back to its initial glory. Clear skies above, comfort and friends below; it didn't get much better than this. He settled by Yuri's side and Repede curled up with Flynn, Yuri complaining about his change of company, a remark that earned him a teasing nudge to the shoulder. Yuri merely stuck out his tongue and reached over Flynn's lap to scratch behind the dog's ears.

He'd missed these nights. Just the three of them, no worries about the world, laughing and joking and arguing over all the trivial matters. As simple as these nights were, it was the first in a long while Flynn actually felt at home. He only wished it could always be just a hand's reach away.


End file.
